Lipurgex.com
miniatur|Die Startseite lipurgex.com ist eine Website aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die von Lipurgex betrieben wird. Radiowerbung *'Sprecherin:' Jeden Morgen wiegen Sie sich... Schon wieder zwei Kilo mehr. (der Waagenpfeil schnellt in die Höh, eine Frau weint) *'Sprecherin:' Die Folge ist herzzerreißender Kummer, der seinesgleichen sucht. Aber das ist nicht Ihre schuld, Sie haben nur die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, Ihr Gewicht wieder selbst zu bestimmen – mit Hilfe einer Pille. Nehmen Sie nach jeder Mahlzeit eine Lipurgex ein und Sie werden garantiert abnehmen. Weil sie die Bestandteile, die zur Gewichtszunahme führen, beseitigt und auslagert. Lipurgex ist auf Grund gewisser Vorschriften nicht in Apotheken oder Drogerien erhältlich. Wir geben Ihnen die einmalige Chance, den Zwischenhändler und die FDA zu umgehen, indem Sie gefährliche und möglicherweise lebensbedrohliche Chemikalien über das Internet bestellen. Gehen Sie noch heute auf lipurgex.com und kommen Sie wieder zu Kräften. Startseite Denn Wunder geschehen! Keine exotischen Slogans. Keine leeren Versprechen. *Entziehen Sie Ihrem Körper Wasser und nehmen Sie innerhalb der ersten 24 Stunden fünf Kilo ab! *Kaufen Sie Heroin-Chic-Klamotten für den Sommer! *6-Pack in 6 Stunden! *Was kommt heraus, wenn Sie „stressed“ rückwärts lesen? *Specken Sie ab, indem Sie mit dem Bier in der Hand auf dem Sofa lenzen! *Keine Diät! Kein Sport! *Kriegen Sie im Schlaf Ihr Fett weg! *Bekannt aus Funk, Fernsehen und Verbraucherschutzministerium! *Nie wieder essen! *Erreichen Sie Ihr Traumgewicht in nur zwei Tagen! *Specken Sie 15 Kilo pro Woche ab – keine Nebenwirkungen! *Die Folgen jahrelanger Überernährung über Nacht ausmerzen! Über uns Herkömmliche Diäten funktionieren nicht. In Mauretanien führte man Kindern unter Zwang Nahrung zu, um sie auf die Paarungszeit vorzubereiten und löste damit eine lebensgefährliche Fettepidemie aus; in den USA haben wir auch eine lebensgefährliche Fettepidemie und Einwohner, die ihre eigenen Geschlechtsorgane hassen. Das ist das Gute an Nachrichtensendern. Uns wird gezeigt, dass Diät und Sport der Schlüssel zu einem gesunden Körper sind – völliger Schwachsinn. Vinewood und die Medien verkaufen Ihnen Lügen. Gesponsert von der Fitness-Industrie. Werfen Sie ein, dass der Fotoapparat Sie fünf Kilo schwerer macht und unsere Wurstfinger das Hauptproblem sind. Die Wahrheit ist, dass geschicktes Marketing die amerikanischen Verbraucher niemals davon überzeugen wird, dass eine Schüssel Okra und Naturreis genauso gut wie ein Heart Stopper schmecken. Pure Willenskraft reicht einfach nicht: Sie brauchen PILLENKRAFT! Unsere Vorfahren haben sich wundgeschuftet, damit wir heute faul am Schreibtisch oder an Maschinen arbeiten können. Warum also sollten wir all das aufgeben, nur damit uns so ’n geldgeiles Fitness-Unternehmen Laufbänder oder Müsliriegel andrehen kann? Können Sie sich vorstellen, Ihren Traumkörper OHNE DIÄT und OHNE SPORT und ohne Schneeschaufeln zu erreichen?? Abnehmen, während du Pizza Stacks in dich hinein schaufelst? Entfetten, ohne jemals das Wohnzimmer oder die Küche verlassen zu müssen? Ab jetzt geht das. Mit LIPURGEX. Lipurgex ist ein neues bahnbrechendes Nahrungsergänzungsmittel, klinisch getestet von einer echten Klinik, das den Appetit unterdrückt, den Stoffwechsel erhöht, Fett verbrennt und die Aufnahme verhindert; Fett wird in wohlriechendes Gas umgewandelt, das gefahrlos den Körper verlässt und das spaßeshalber entflammt werden kann. Es ist ein köstlicher naturreiner Cocktail mit lauter Wohlfühlzutaten wie Koffein, Abführmittel, Diuretika, Schmerzmittel und einem revolutionären Wundermittel namens On Fei Taa Ming. Lipurgex verändert das Aussehen der Welt nach einer Gewichtsabnahme. Würdest du draufgehen wollen wegen einer entzündeten Schnittwunde? Holst du dir bei Halsschmerzen Blutegel? Noch vor 100 Jahren konnten Krankheiten wie Masern, Röteln, Tuberkulose und Polio einen ins Grab bringen, doch die Medizin hat Antworten gefunden. Noch vor 100 Jahren konnten 80 Jahre alte Säcke keinen hochbekommen, um 20-jährige Mädels wegzubumsen. Jetzt ja. Und jetzt hat die Wissenschaft ein Heilverfahren für Verfressenheit in Form von Lipurgex gefunden. Schwimmen Sie nicht gegen den Strom des medizinischen Fortschritts! Sie würden wahrscheinlich ertrinken. Etliche High-School-Studien zeigen die Wirksamkeit von Lipurgex’ Schlüsselwirkstoffen und lizenzierte Chiropraktiker bezeichnen Lipurgex als „die erstaunlichste Gewichtsverlust-Entdeckung aller Zeiten“. Schon die alten Römer wussten, dass extremer Gewichtsverlust der Weg zum wahren Glück ist. Haben Sie schon mal eine deprimierte dünne Person gesehen? Wenn Sie in der Modezeitschrift blättern, sehen Sie Models, die sich in Kuchenteig räkeln? Übergewichtige Erwachsene verdienen weniger Kohle und werden seltener befördert. Außerdem HAT NIEMAND BOCK AUF ’N FICK MIT ’NER FETTQUALLE, AUSSER ANDERE FETTE. Und das ist widerlich. Sehen Sie den Tatsachen ins Auge: Jeder hier bei Lipurgex ist schlank und wir setzen jedes Jahr Milliarden von Dollar um! Bekommen Sie Ihr Leben in den Griff mit Lipurgex. Verringern Sie Ihr Gewicht, steigern Sie Ihr Selbstwertgefühl. Ergebnisse garantiert! Nervt Sie ständiges Training, ohne dass Sie jemals Resultate sehen? Schnauze voll vom anderen Geschlecht, das Ihnen aus dem Weg geht und Sie verspottet? Nichts geht schneller oder ist effektiver als Lipurgex oder eine Schusswaffe. Warum mit dem Abnehmen warten? Wir leben im Zeitalter sofortiger Befriedigung und wir müssen sie uns zu eigen machen. In ein paar Monaten könnten Röhrenjeans schon wieder aus der Mode sein! Fettabsaugen ist arschteuer, gesundes Essen schmeckt wie Kompost und Sport ist sterbenslangweilig. Lehnen Sie sich zurück, legen Sie die Füße hoch und sehen Sie dabei zu, wie Ihre Pfunde purzeln. Schmeißen Sie Ihre Rettungsringe von Bord, entleeren Sie Ihren Bierbauch, schneiden Sie den Babyspeck ab... nehmen Sie die Hintertür... ÜBER NACHT! Sie müssen die Schande nicht länger ertragen. Die Lösung für Ihre Traummaße ist endlich da! Wie oft müssen wir das eigentlich noch wiederholen, verdammte Scheiße? Wir kauen das schon ewig durch. Sie sind fett. Kaufen Sie Lipurgex oder Sie sind ’ne Null. Verfickt noch mal, passt gefälligst auf. Lipurgex bedeutet, dass es nie wieder eine Ausrede für Übergewicht gibt. Unsere Pillen werden mehr verändern als Ihr Leben; sie werden SIE verändern! Endgültig! Hey, Sie! Haben wir noch Ihre Aufmerksamkeit? Sagen Sie einfach: „JA! ICH GLAUBE AN DIE WUNDER DER MODERNEN WISSENSCHAFT!“ Lipurgex – Fallen Sie nicht ins Gewicht Wie es funktioniert Schlucken, verbrennen, blocken! Lipurgex’ bahnbrechende patentierte Formel aus Koffein, Abführmittel, Diuretika, Schmerzmittel und einem revolutionären Wundermittel (On Fei Taa Ming) stoppt das Hungergefühl im Gehirn und treibt Sie in solche Höhen, dass Sie nieder landen möchten. Lipurgex’ bahnbrechendes „duales Exit-System“ vertreibt gewaltsam Giftstoffe aus dem Körper und wir garantieren, dass Ihnen nach einigen Stunden die Lust aufs Essen komplett vergangen ist. Nehmen Sie morgens die „Grün für Stehen“-Pille und abends die „Rot für Stehen“-Pille. Die Achterbahnfahrt herzanregender Impulse, bei der Sie sich vorkommen, als würden Sie an Ihrem Schreibtisch einen Marathon laufen, und hirnzellenverbrennender Beruhigungsmittel, die so stark sind, dass Sie ein Nashorn ins Koma versetzen könnten, bescheren Ihnen die Gewichtsabnahme, die Sie sich immer so gewünscht und nötig haben. Schließen Sie sich noch heute der Lipurgex-Revolution an! Von Prominenten empfohlen „Hi!!! Ich bin Jill von Crastenburg! In den nächsten sechs Monaten erkläre ich euch allen die Wunder von Lipurgex. Früher hatte ich immer mit meinen Pfunden zu kämpfen. Ich wog immer zwischen 30 und 40 Kilogramm und fühlte mich wie MRS. MAMPFALOT! Dann entdeckte ich Lipurgex und es hat mein Leben verändert. Ich habe seit drei Wochen nichts mehr gegessen und mein Gewicht schießt schneller in den Keller als meine Konfektionsgrößen! Als ich noch XL trug, fand ich mich so MOPPELIG... BAAAH! Wie mein Vater immer sagt: XXXS ist das neue XS! Früher hatte ich immer Schiss vor Fotos von mir im Bikini, jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr erwarten, im Rollstuhl ans Wasser geschoben und in die Brandung gesetzt zu werden. Letzte Woche wollte ich mal eben von Liberty City nach Los Santos zum Essen. Im Flugzeug setzten sie mich dann neben so eine große Schweißfabrik. In der ersten Klasse!!! (Normalerweise fliege ich im Privatjet, zu Gunsten dieser Anekdote habe ich aber mal eine Ausnahme gemacht.) Sein Bein war die ganze Zeit an meinem goldenen Derriere-Minikleid. Zum Kotzen! Das kommt wohl dabei heraus, wenn man sich mal unter das gemeine Volk mischt. Natürlich habe ich um sofortigen Halt gebeten, sodass ich meinen Vater anrufen und in die Privatmaschine umsteigen konnte. Fett ist der HORROR! Als ich noch klein war, trichterte mir meine Mutter jeden Tag ein, dass „du so, wie du bist, nicht in Ordnung bist“ und ich bin ihr sehr dankbar für diese mütterliche Hingabe. Ich finde, dass Bekleidungsläden für Übergrößen dichtgemacht werden sollten, damit die Kinder gar nicht erst auf den Trichter kommen, dass dieser Lebensstil akzeptabel ist. Ich darf nicht mal mehr im Flugzeug rauchen, warum also sollten die mit so was davonkommen?! Ich bin stolz, das Gesicht von Lipurgex zu sein und die Dünnspiration für Millionen junger Mädchen auf der Welt. Hungert euch auf 50 Kilo runter und lasst euch dann die Brüste vergrößern – so gelangt man zu seiner Idealfigur, sagt mein Agent. Für mich wird’s auch kein leichter Weg sein. Ich will nicht, dass 40-Jährige sagen: „Oh, Jill war mit 12 viel heißer!“ Mein Ziel ist es, vor jedem Geburtstag weitere fünf Kilo abzunehmen. Mit Lipurgex weiß ich, dass es was wird. Mehr als Champagner, Lipurgex und meine Didier-Sachs-Windel brauche ich nicht, um zu überleben und toll auszusehen! Manchmal verliere ich Tage lang das Bewusstsein, aber mein Gott... dünn ist HEISS!!“ Möchtet ihr wie Jill von Crastenburg aussehen? Kauft noch heute Lipurgex! Das sagen unsere Kunden *„Ich wog 80 Kilo und mein Leben war zum Kotzen! Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich niemals ein Mann für mich interessieren würde. Meine Schwester wollte mich aufheitern, indem sie mir Postkarten mit Sandwich-Motiven schickte und erzählte, wie hoch mollige Frauen in bestimmten Kulturen angesehen werden. Na, Bombe!!! Ich musste also nur 400 Jahre in der Zeit zurückreisen oder auf die Pazifikinseln ziehen, um einen Mann zu finden! So eine blöde Fotze! Seit ich Lipurgex nehme, habe ich 30 Kilo abgenommen und fühle mich pudelwohl! Der Nachgeschmack hat zwar was von verbranntem Terpentin, aber ich bin eine Lebensmittelverarbeitungsmaschine! Nichts bleibt länger in meinem Organismus als drei Sekunden. Ich bin zwar immer noch single, aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass es an meiner unfreundlichen Art liegt.“ – Helen, 47, Las Venturas *„Ich brauche dringend einen BMI von 10 oder niedriger, damit ich Model werden kann. Den BMI errechnet man, indem man sein Gewicht durch sein Alter teilt und das Produkt mit der Anzahl an Chicken-Wings, die man pro Woche isst, multipliziert. Mit Hilfe von Lipurgex bin ich jetzt nah an meinem Ziel. Ich nehme ca. 36 Pillen am Tag. Ich esse und schlafe nicht. Sie können sich denken, wie viel ich noch auf die Reihe kriege! Ich habe freiwillig meinen Führerschein abgegeben, weil ich beim Fahren ohnmächtig wurde und auf die Windschutzscheibe gebrochen habe, aber dafür wiege ich jetzt nur noch 30 Kilo! Ich bin ein Lipurjunki! Ich kann von Lipurgex einfach nicht genug bekommen! Das Ding ist, wenn ich es absetze, werde ich extrem handgreiflich. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie fröhlich mich Lipurgex macht. Sie müssen es ausprobieren!“ – Vicky, 17, Los Santos *„wo bleibt meinee besstellung??!!! Die wirkung lässst nach!!! ich hab grad schwarzzwelder kirsschtorte gegessen. ich brauchee mehr. es ist als hättee ich übeeall käfer auf der haut. ich brauche lipurgex!!!! sorry wegen der ganzen fehler – ich spüre meine eine körperhälfte nicht mehr...“ – Maria, 22, Liberty City *„Früher habe ich einen Joint geraucht und dann ’n Keksteigeis verschlungen, aber mit Lipurgex kann ich so viel kiffen, wie ich will, ohne eine Fressattacke zu bekommen! Wenn ich die grünen Pillen nehme, fühle ich mich unbesiegbar. Wenn ich die roten Pillen nehme, bin ich innerhalb von zehn Sekunden ausgeknockt. Krass!! Die Darminkontinenz nervt, aber das ölige, orangene Sekret ist wie aufm Trip, Mann! Mein Darm war noch nie so sauber!“ – Xavier, 26, San Fierro *„In drei Tagen wollten wir in Urlaub fahren und ich wollte mich auf Vordermann bringen. Ich habe mir ein paar Flaschen Lipurgex in die Figur gekippt und in 48 Stunden 14 Kilo verloren! Ich war das Nummer-1-Thema bei meinen Freunden! Sie thematisierten auch den Haarausfall, das nervöse Zucken und die undeutliche Aussprache, aber was soll’s?!!! Ich sah traumhaft aus in dem Bikini! Kleiner Tipp: Vermischen Sie Lipurgex nicht mit Tequila. Ich hatte ein paar Drinks und drei Tage später wachte ich nackt und angegurtet im Keller eines barbadischen Kellners auf. Ich würde jedem Lipurgex unbedingt empfehlen. Brasilianer lieben Diätpillen und sie sind die schönsten Menschen auf der Welt! Ich nehme Lipurgex jeden Tag... jede Stunde, um genau zu sein. Von Zeit zu Zeit verliere ich das Augenlicht, aber ich sehe HEISS aus!!!“ – Beth, 19, Vice City *„Bis vor zwei Monaten hatte ich meine Füße seit den 80ern nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hatte keinen Plan, warum ich so fett bin! Dann las ich in einer Zeitschrift, dass wenn der Körper mehr Kalorien aufnimmt als er verbrennen kann, wird überschüssige Energie als Fett gespeichert! Ich bin fast vom Glauben abgefallen. Aber wie bitte soll ich Kalorien verbrennen, wenn ich den ganzen Tag vorm Computer hänge und die ganze Nacht vor der Glotze sitze? Was soll man machen, wenn seine Familie seit Generationen eine Unverträglichkeit gegenüber Obst und Gemüse hat? Dann entdeckte ich Lipurgex. In nur vier Wochen verlor ich 40 Kilo! Zuvor verstand ich unter Sport, in die Küche zu kriechen, um eine Waffel aus dem Toaster zu fingern... aber jetzt drehe ich 24/7 am Rad!!! Ich fliege mit meinem Winkfett durch die Welt!!! Die Übelkeit und das Herzrasen sind etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig (stelle dir 20 Espressos auf leerem Magen vor!), aber Lipurgex wird von Prominenten empfohlen, das heißt, es ist unbedenklich. Früher starrten mich die Leute wegen meiner Fettsucht an; jetzt habe ich lediglich nur noch das Gefühl, weil ich so paranoid bin. Lipurgex zu kaufen war das Beste, was ich je getan habe. Bleibt mir vom Leib, rennt mir nicht nach!“ – Toby, 36, England *„Ich hatte die Schnauze voll vom Klischee der fröhlichen fetten Frau, die gut im Blasen ist. In meiner ‚Pro Fett‘-Gruppe hieß es, die westliche Gesellschaft wurde einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, um eine unnatürliche Körperform zu begehren, doch eigentlich sind wir von Natur aus veranlagt, wohlgenährte Körper attraktiv zu finden, denn Jahrtausende vor unserer Zeit stand ein solcher für Wohlstand und Reichtum. SO EIN SCHWACHSINN!!! Wenn es danach geht, müsste jeder an der Westküste arm und das Gro von Texas unvorstellbar reich sein. Seit Jahren dachte ich, nur durch Rauchen könne man den Appetit unterdrücken. Dann empfahl mir ein Freund Lipurgex. Ich war wegen der vielen Amphetamine etwas beunruhigt – nichts für ungut, On Fei Taa Ming –, aber auf dem Flaschenetikett steht, dass es nicht abhängig macht. Und ich vertraue Dr. Von Singer! Vor Lipurgex muss ich so was von depressiv gewesen sein, denn immer, wenn ich es nicht nehme, komme ich mir vor, als würde ich Selbstmord begehen. Es hat mein Leben verändert. – Abby, 32, Liberty City Zahlungsinformationen Lipurgex kostet nur 200 Dollar pro Woche! Ein sehr kleiner Betrag, wenn Sie MILLIONEN DOLLAR schwer sind! Was ist Geld, wenn man umwerfend aussieht? Wir akzeptieren alle gängigen Kreditkarten! Fleeca usw. Bei Nachtversand innerhalb von drei bis fünf Tagen zugestellt. Lipurgex ist nur im Internet erhältlich. Freuen Sie sich auf bequemes Bestellen, ohne aus dem Sessel aufzustehen! Beginnen Sie mit einer Flasche pro Woche und erhöhen Sie dann die Dosis, wenn sich Ihr Körper an das Mittel gewöhnt. Ihr Traumkörper ist nur einen Klick entfernt. Kaufen Sie noch heute Lipurgex. Bitte beachten Sie: Mit Ihrer Bestellung stimmen Sie unserer Verzichtserklärung zu. EXKLUSIVES ANGEBOT!! Testen Sie Lipurgex 30 Tage lang KOSTENLOS! Wenn Sie keine 15 Kilo abnehmen und 13 Zentimeter Taillengewicht verlieren, bekommen Sie einen weiteren Monat GRATIS dazu. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt garantieren wir, dass Sie unser Produkt eine Weile wollen und brauchen, bevor Sie begreifen, was eigentlich geschehen ist und sich in die Reha begeben. Von Ärzten empfohlen Hören Sie auf ihn. Er ist Arzt. „Jeden Tag sehen Sie fette Kinder, die es kaum noch schaffen, ihren letzten Bacon-Cheeseburger in ihren wabbeligen Unterkiefer zu schieben. Bei Eugenics Incorporated International erschaffen wir perfekte Babys, aber aus perfekten Babys können unvollkommene Erwachsene werden. Ich empfehle meinen Patienten, ihren zweijährigen Kindern Lipurgex zu verabreichen, also dann, wenn die Fettsucht losgeht. Man ist nie zu jung, um anzufangen.“ Dr. Stephen Von Singer Warum Gefahr laufen, ein fettes Kind zu haben? Besuchen Sie EugenicsIncorporated.com und gestalten Sie Ihr perfektes Baby! Lipurgex Junior Hey, Kinder! Kennt ihr das, wenn ihr euren Freunden per SMS schreibt, dass ihr euch im Einkaufszentrum trefft? Und genau so funktioniert Lipurgex. Es schreibt eurem Gehirn, dass ihr keinen Hunger mehr habt und dass Frauen das Grauen auf Erden sind. Wie cool ist das denn?! Überlegt doch mal – jetzt könnt ihr euer Essensgeld für Zigaretten auf den Kopf hauen! Und wenn euch Lipurgex nicht zusagt, könnt ihr es in der Pause jederzeit an Technokiddies verticken. Man ist nie zu jung, um sich mit seinem Aussehen zu beschäftigen. Übergewichtige Heranwachsende bekommen keine Tanzpartner ab und werden nicht in die Disco gelassen. Lipurgex Junior macht euch zum Klassenliebling. Platziert eure Ärsche einfach vor eurer Videospielkonsole und seht den Pfunden beim Purzeln zu! Lipurgex bietet einen exklusiven Zahlungsplan für Jugendliche: Jetzt einschmeißen, später zahlen! Wir schicken euch mit 18 die Rechnung. Keine Angst – als schlanke Person kommst du an die besseren Jobs. Diskrete Verpackung: Es sieht aus wie Informationsmaterial fürs College. Haftungsausschluss On Fai Taa Ming ist das kantonesische Wort für, äh, fröhlicher Geist schmale Taille Puder. Die Kantoneser gaben es 1300 oder so an die, äh, Neser weiter. Die Verbraucher greifen viel eher zu unseren Produkten, wenn wir die gefährlichen und süchtig machenden Inhaltsstoffe auf Chinesisch auf die Packungen drucken. Wir behandeln Lipurgex lieber als Nahrungsergänzungsmittel statt als Medikament. So können wir die Arzneimittelzulassungsbehörde umgehen und unsere Produkte ohne Sicherheits- oder Wirksamkeitstests auf den Markt bringen. Arzneimittelzulassungsbehörde – Fick dich ins Knie! Entgegen den Behauptungen auf unserer Website kann Lipurgex Nebenwirkungen hervorrufen, darunter Reizbarkeit, Zurückziehen aus dem Sozialleben, hoher Blutdruck, Herzversagen, Lungenembolie, spontane Anfälle wie Furzgeräusche unter der Achselhöhle nachmachen und Schlaganfälle. Aber wissen Sie was? Fettleibigkeit ruft genau dieselben Gesundheitsrisiken hervor! Wenn Sie früher sterben müssten, würden Sie lieber fett oder dünn hopsgehen? Ähnlich wie bei Ecstasy zeigen sich die langfristigen psychischen und physischen Auswirkungen (zum Beispiel irreparable Schäden am Herzen und Zentralnervensystem) erst nach mindestens zehn Jahren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben Sie bereits die Früchte Ihres Arbeits- und Soziallebens geerntet, die eigentlich für die schlanke Bevölkerung gedacht waren. Ab und zu wird unsere Website abgeschaltet und wir müssen unser Produkt umbenennen und beziehen Server in einem anderen kleinen unabhängigen Inselstaat. Wenn dieser Fall eintritt, können Sie Lipurgex-Nachschub auf Craplist nachbestellen. Suchen Sie nach Amphetamine + Abführmittel + Beruhigungsmittel. Alle mitwirkenden Models auf unserer Website haben eine Aufwandsentschädigung erhalten. Vorher- und Nachher-Fotos: Wir nehmen zuerst die „Nachher“-Fotos auf, zwingen die Models dann zur Überernährung und schießen dann die „Vorher“-Fotos. Kunden, die Erfahrungsberichte einsenden, erhalten als Entschädigung kostenfrei Produkte. Der Gewichtsverlust, der in unseren Erfahrungsberichten aufgeführt ist, ist extrem unwahrscheinlich oder unmöglich. Dr. Von Singer steht die nächsten sechs Monate bei uns unter Vertrag. Echte Menschen werden entlohnt. Und Ärzte sind auch echte Menschen. Wir raten dringend davon ab, sich auf Stellen zu bewerben, die einen Drogentest erfordern. pl:Lipurgex.com en:Lipurgex.com Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen